


The Ballad of the Two Sisters

by SuperGiantRobot



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperGiantRobot/pseuds/SuperGiantRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Princess of Equestria,<br/>The Dayruler Celestia<br/>Ruled the sun and the moon for untold years</p><p>She spent all this time on her own<br/>Solitude being all she'd known<br/>And then one day somepony new appears...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loneliness, Love and Loss

_There lives in old Equestria_

_The Princess fair Celestia_

_Charged with moving the moon and sun above,_

_She had no partner, nor a friend_

_To aid in her task without end_

_She despaired for she had no-one to love._

_The heavens were once all she knew_

_Her sun, her moon, her skies of blue_

_And her clouds fattened with both rain and snow,_

_But glories of the sky above_

_Paled next to somepony to love_

_And this was a cruel fact for her know._

_Yet Celestia soldiered on_

_From dawn to dusk, from dusk to dawn_

_Accepting that this was the way of things,_

_But this was not to be her lot_

_She'd soon find the friendship she sought_

_For something wondrous waited in the wings..._

* * *

 

_One night she returned to her room_

_Her only friend midnight's dim gloom_

_She sighed sadly and shook her pink-maned head,_

_She opened her room's heavy door_

_And was shocked to her very core_

_A filly was asleep upon her bed!_

_Waking with the lightest of sighs_

_She opened her lovely green eyes_

_Each pony's eyes locked upon the other,_

_The filly was the first to speak_

_In a lovely voice soft and meek_

_She asked the Princess "Are you my mother?"_

_The question caught her by surprise_

_And tears of pure joy filled her eyes_

_She leaned down and kissed the dark filly’s head,_

_“Though that would please me to no end_

_I am not, my dear little friend_

_But I can be sister to you instead.”_

_Her mane and coat both dark as night_

_They glowed softly with their own light_

_The filly's eyes were a-glow just the same,_

_Bereft of name, of title none_

_Celestia chose for her one_

_"Luna" would be her friend and equal's name._

_Her coming was no chance event_

_There was a reason she'd been sent_

_And that special reason came to light soon,_

_Not merely one, no, there were two_

_To love her and to be loved too_

_And to become the Princess of the Moon._

_She would show her how it was done_

_Raising moon after setting sun_

_And lower it to hasten forth dawn bright,_

_Luna would be her protégé_

_Celestia would show the way_

_And teach her how she would control the night._

_That could come on a later day_

_For now she wished to prance and play_

_With dear Luna, the apple of her eye,_

_But then that day came, all to soon_

_To teach Luna to raise the moon_

_And she commenced the lessons with a sigh._

_The lessons taught were quickly learned_

_For the young Princess Luna yearned_

_To help Celestia in any way,_

_Besides, it looked like it was fun_

_Raising moon after setting sun_

_To bring a close to each and every day._

_And soon the lessons were complete_

_And Luna promised she would meet_

_All that was expected of her station,_

_Seeing the truth in what she said_

_Celestia nodded her head_

_And to Luna made a proclamation:_

_"Now that you have learned what to do_

_Dear sister Luna, I trust you_

_To take on this duty and do it right,_

_"To you this duty I now give_

_And for as long as we both live_

_I shall be morning and you will be night."_

_Both Celestia's love and pride_

_Flooded out from her soul inside_

_And her mane and tail filled with a dim light,_

_Her sister saw the dim light grow_

_Soon becoming a spectral glow_

_And Luna stepped away from her in fright._

_Luna's green eyes went round and wide_

_She pointed a hoof and she cried_

_"Oh sister mine, your mane is all aglow!"_

_The strange glow soon faded away_

_Celestia's mane changed that day_

_And was now the colors of a rainbow._

* * *

_And thus the sisters joined as one_

  
_One rules the moon and one the sun_  


_The two together danced in harmony,_

_But all good things come to an end_

_A fate on which you can depend_

_And this friendship would end in tragedy..._

* * *

_The years uncounted floated by_

  
_The sisters two both shared the sky_  


_But soon envy stole into Luna's soul,_

_The envy seethed, bubbled and stirred_

_To Luna wicked whispers purred_

_And they slowly began to take their toll._

_It spoke to her one summer night_

_As she enjoyed the full moon’s light_

_In a silken voice designed to beguile,_

_The source of the voice heard within_

_Was one of corruption and sin_

_A demon’s voice both devious and vile._

_**"Greetings to you, O’Princess fair** _

_**I am known by the name ‘Nightmare’** _

_**But fear not, for I mean no ill intent,** _

__

_**“I've come to be your special friend** _

_**Upon whose words you can depend** _

_**In fact that is the reason I was sent.** _

__

_**“The ponyfolk all rise from bed** _

_**To greet the sunlight overhead** _

_**And they bask in the sun’s bright warming gift,** _

__

_**“Soon enough comes the pitch black night** _

_**Lit by your moon and stars so bright** _

_**But unlike the day’s sun you get short shrift.** _

__

_**"They all ignore your nightly toil** _

_**Does it not cause your blood to boil?** _

_**Why bother to continue anyway?** _

__

_**“You raise the moon after sun's fall** _

_**Nopony cares, not one at all** _

_**They wait for your sister to bring the day!** _

__

_**T’is true that under moon above** _

_**Some ponies confess their deep love** _

_**But these events are few and far between,** _

__

_**You think your sister gave a prize** _

_**When she offered the evening skies?** _

_**My dear Luna how naïve you have been!** _

__

_**“She only gave this task to you** _

_**So she would have less work to do** _

_**A gift born from both laziness and spite,** _

__

_**“And in truth I have heard it said** _

_**You are merely a figurehead** _

_**Nopony stays awake to watch the night…”** _

__

_She paid no heed, or so she tried_

_To these dark words from deep inside_

_For sister princess she truly adored,_

_She pushed Nightmare’s smooth voice away_

_But it was strengthened day by day_

_Stabbing at her heart like a sharpened sword._

_Nightmare went on, wheedled and lied_

_Stoked her ego, prodded her pride_

_And she began believing what it said,_

_And yet her soul fought back in vain_

_For its strength soon began to wane_

_And Nightmare’s voice grew louder in her head._

_It tore at her, it slashed and screamed_

_Both while awake and while she dreamed_

_The walls within her mind fell one by one,_

_It breached the light within her soul_

_The darkness took complete control_

_And she confronted her sister, the Sun._

_"You are the only one they see_

_No love is given unto me_

_Next to you, I am merely second rate,_

_"I soon felt envy towards you_

_But that feeling, it swelled and grew_

_And now for you I feel nothing but hate._

_"I **hate**  you, Princess of the Sun_

_I hate you for what you have done_

_I hate you and I will forevermore,_

_"My eyes are opened - now I see_

_This 'duty' as a mockery_

_And I refuse to take this any more._

_"You laugh at me when I'm not there_

_And you believe me unaware_

_Your sunlit days are numbered, sister dear,_

_"Ponies will not show me respect_

_Hold in esteem nor genuflect_

_So I will just have to accept their fear._

_"I will **force**  them to honor me_

_I will be all that they will see_

_I will banish your sunlight infernal,_

_"When ponies look up to the sky_

_They will not see you, only I_

_For I shall bring forth Midnight Eternal!"_

_To aid her in this wicked deed_

_The demon Nightmare Moon was freed_

_She set about to see this dark work done,_

_And so the day confronted night_

_And so the dark confronted light_

_And so that day were seen both Moon and Sun._

_The two took to the skies above_

_Envy and hate fought grace and love_

_A battle terrible and glorious,_

_Moon's chill frost mirrored sun's warm fire_

_But soon Nightmare began to tire_

_And her sister emerged victorious._

_Nightmare, defeated come duel's end_

_Was begged stop by her sister-friend_

_But Nightmare laughed and spat into her eye,_

_With both a foul curse and a leer_

_She swore revenge on "sister dear"_

_And would return to make the sunlight die._

_With Luna lost to hatred's voice_

_The princess made a fateful choice_

_Only one punishment could fit this crime:_

_Using her most powerful spell_

_She made the pale moon Nightmare's cell_

_Her prison forever and for all time._

_Sun Princess took back night's power_

_And from her castle's high tower_

_She once again controls both night and day,_

_Now when she makes evening's moon rise_

_Grief-stricken tears flow from her eyes_

_For she believes she failed Luna some way._

_And so she lives alone once more_

_Within stone walls, behind locked door_

_In penance to the soul of sister lost,_

_And on the moon hanging in space_

_Lay a profile of Luna’s face_

_Memorial to that day and its cost._

* * *

__So should you hear dark envy speak_ _

_No matter how strong nor how weak_

_I pray you take this tragic tale to heart:_

_Fight it with all your soul within_

_For if you let that demon win_

_It can tear friendships and families apart._


	2. The Hymn of a Million Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sister found, a sister lost  
> An example of envy's cost  
> And punishment that hurts those in the right
> 
> Even as the Sun Princess cried  
> Celestia's soul screamed and died  
> As she took on the duties of the night
> 
> She felt herself fill with disgrace  
> Every time she saw Luna's face  
> Stare down at her from her beloved moon
> 
> Her heart was growing cold as snow  
> Then she heard a song from below  
> So she chose to find the source of the tune...

 

Led astray by a demon's call

Orchestrating young Luna's fall

To darkness and corruption of her soul,

 

Possessed by both envy and hate

Banishment was her final fate

Her sister forced to pay this horrid toll.

 

These events are well known to all

The Moon Princess's rise and fall

A tragic tale and a warning as well,

 

And yet there still is much unsaid

More of this story to be read

Of the time after Princess Luna fell...

* * *

_Luna now banished for all time_

_Final victim of Nightmare's crime_

_Celestia's warmed heart began to chill,_

_She knew that what she'd done was right_

_Sending away Princess of Night_

_Yet still this knowledge was a bitter pill._

_And for days Celestia wept_

_From when she woke to when she slept_

_But she continued her appointed task,_

_She wished that she could change the past_

_But soon accepted this at last_

_And hid her grief beneath an aloof mask._

_So came the day, so came the night_

_The moon's dim glow, the bright sunlight_

_And Celestia sat upon her throne,_

_Second to minute then to hour_

_Hour to day within her tower_

_Soon she no longer cared she was alone._

* * *

_**Within her oubliette locked tight** _

**_Corrupted Princess of the Night_ **

**_Looked down upon her lost world with a sneer,_ **

****

**_She thought of the Princess of Day_ **

**_The traitor who sent her away_ **

**_Nightmare’s hatred of her grew year to year._ **

****

**_This was all Celestia's fault_ **

**_T'was she who locked her in this vault_ **

**_So all attention would be hers alone,_ **

****

**_And when she tried to have her say_ **

**_Her sister then sent her away_ **

_**To this prison of dust, craters and stone** _

* * *

_One day, atop her tall tower_

_In the cooling breeze of dawn's hour_

_Celestia heard voices call her name,_

_The voices began at dawn's light_

_And they went silent come the night_

_Come the next day and still more voices came._

_She found from whence the voices came_

_The folk below who called her name_

_And she watched them, curiosity piqued,_

_Caught in the depth of her sorrow_

_She'd ignored the ponies below_

_And so upon their lives the Princess peeked..._

* * *

_Three tribes were once segregated_

_Their tribe best, the others hated_

_And for some time this was the way of things,_

_They fought and cursed and threatened war_

_The cycle then began once more_

_A symbol of the chaos hatred brings._

* * *

_Celestia watched with dismay_

_As the three tribes fought night and day_

_And more than once she thought to intervene,_

_But she chose to just watch and wait_

_Observe but not participate_

_It was safer to see but not be seen._

_She knew if she became involved_

_Things would not be truly resolved_

_She'd merely scare them into making peace,_

_But members of the tribes below_

_Worked to end this hate and sorrow_

_Together as siblings to make this cease._

* * *

_Soon came the Priesthood of the Sun_

  _Aiding all those they came upon_

_For all were equal in the Priesthood's view,_

_Showing kindness in word and deed_

_A helping hoof in time of need_

_Or a smile and a friendly word or two._

_Working in the Holy Sun's name_

_They fed the hungry, healed the lame_

_And spread the word of her with every deed,_

_They fought the hardships they would face_

_To make the world a better place_

_Their pilgrims set forth, sowing friendship's seed._

_And so they traveled night and day_

_Gaining converts along the way_

_From tribes of earth, of magic and of sky,_

_Ones who felt for the greater good_

_To join the cause of the Priesthood_

_And render themselves deaf to hatred's lie._

_The Priesthood had a second goal:_

_To shatter bigotry's control_

_And show the tribes the damage it had done,_

_They should accept and tolerate_

_Spreading friendship and not just hate_

_And then they could live together as one._

_They **were**  different, one can't deny_

_One used magic and one could fly_

_And one could tame the earth and make crops grow,_

_But in their souls they were the same_

_Only different in form and name_

_And this was a fact that they hoped to show._

_And so they offered aid to all_

_And slowly tore down distrust's wall_

_And soon the three tribes felt their hatred die,_

_For the Priesthood had shown the way_

_And thus they cast their past away_

_And in the end the three asked themselves: "Why?_

_"Why did we do what we had done_

_Why did we hate, why did we shun_

_Why did we three do all these foolish things?_

_"From the beginning, we tribes three_

_Should all have lived in harmony_

_And basked in all the joy that that would bring!"_

_"What were we thinking? We were fools_

_All that we cared of was who rules_

_Who stood above the others in the end,_

_Instead of hatching plot and scheme_

_And bolstering our self-esteem_

_We could have spent that time making a friend."_

_And thus the three tribes joined as one_

_All were equal under the sun_

_A fact that they should have known all along,_

_So now the three stand side to side_

_Discrimination pushed aside_

_For together they stand three times as strong._

* * *

_Word of praise from across her land_

_Spoken by one or by a band_

_Extolling the virtues of Princess fair,_

_Their voices soon were raised in song_

_All Equestria sang along_

_They sang their love of her while deep in prayer._

_Earth ponies and the pegasi_

_And unicorns prayed to the sky_

_The three pony tribes sang in harmony,_

_She was the glory of the sun_

_Gave warmth and life to everyone_

_And so they worshiped her with melody._

* * *

_The Princess smiled from high above_

_As ponyfolk shared peace and love_

_And she felt the cold in her heart dissolve,_

_For watching the three tribes make peace_

_Conferred on her blessed release_

_And on that day she came to a resolve._

_The Sun Princess Celestia_

_Would travel to Equestria_

_In answer to the three tribes' prayer and song,_

_Yet she would go there in disguise_

_Hiding her true form from their eyes_

_To see just how well the three got along._

* * *

_The earth pony strode into town_

_Her mane yellow, coat mottled brown_

_And on her side there hung a threadbare pack,_

_She spied an Inn in which to stay_

_And call an end to her long day_

_But first came to a halt to stretch her back._

_Many ponies bade her good day_

_As they continued on their way_

_Some waved a hoof and some gave her a smile,_

_One offered to help with her pack_

_To relieve her tired ribs and back_

_For it was clear she'd traveled for a while._

_"Thank you sir, that is very kind_

_Are you certain that you don't mind?_

_My saddlebag is quite heavy, you see,"_

_The pegasus who'd offered aid_

_Gave the mare a kind laugh and said_

_"I am quite strong - this weight won't bother me."_

_The bag was taken from her side_

_The earth pony happily sighed_

_And together they trotted down the road,_

_But the pack weighed more than he thought_

_He thought it light, but it was not_

_And soon he struggled beneath the pack's load._

_The Princess was raising its mass_

_For she saw that they would soon pass_

_A light green unicorn with mane pure white,_

_This was a test so she could see_

_What the pony's response would be_

_Upon seeing her winged companion's plight._

_The unicorn shortly came by_

_With a concerned look in her eye_

_She saw the pegasus began to list,_

_The unicorn mare stopped to ask_

_"May I give you aid with your task?_

_You seem exhausted, please let me assist!"_

_The unicorn then cast a spell_

_To help carry the weight as well_

_The pegasus thanked her for her kind act,_

_His ribs and back were growing sore_

_He couldn't hold the weight much more_

_He had almost reached his limit, in fact._

_The three stopped at the village Inn_

_The saddlebag was bundled in_

_And the glow faded from their helper's horn,_

_After a stretch of wings and back_

_Responding with a hearty crack_

_The pegasus turned to the unicorn._

_"Thank you, ma'am, you were very kind_

_To help we two out of that bind_

_It seems I'm not as strong as I had thought,_

_That will teach me I should not boast_

_I'd nearly given up the ghost_

_And I appreciate your help a lot."_

_"Think nothing of it" she replied_

_"For I was happy to provide_

_Assistance to the both of you, good sir,_

_"And I see here a brand new face_

_Somepony new's come to this place_

_Pray let me introduce myself to her."_

_The unicorn's name was Limecream,_

_The pegasus was named Jet Streem,_

_They welcomed hidden Princess with a smile,_

_She told them her name was Sunray_

_And she had traveled all the day_

_And so she planned to stay here for a while._

_They spoke for a while with Sunray_

_But soon the two went on their way_

_They bid farewell, she thanked the two once more,_

_So far the Princess was impressed_

_Limecream and Jet had passed her test_

_So she decided that she would explore._

_She saw the three tribes mingled free_

_In some cases intimately_

_Many were married with foals by their side,_

_And thus the Princess of the Sun_

_Had proof the three were now as one_

_And so decided to no longer hide._

_She trotted into the town square_

_A pale glow surrounding the mare_

_And soon all attention was on Sunray,_

_"I'm certain you can no doubt see_

_I'm not quite who I seem to be_

_And there is something that I wish to say._

_"I've misled you these three days past_

_Sunray naught but a role I've cast_

_I am not the pony that I appear,_

_"Yet my deception was benign_

_A part of a greater design_

_And I intend to unmask myself here."_

_Sunray raised her head to the sky_

_And then let out a wordless cry_

_A blinding burst of sunlight filled the square,_

_The bright light focused on Sunray_

_The earth pony melted away_

_And instead a statuesque mare stood there._

_She was a beauty to behold_

_Her rainbow mane, her hooves shod gold_

_Her violet eyes, her coat of silken white,_

_And then wings unfurled from her side_

_And the Princess stretched them out wide_

_Her body glowed as if filled by sunlight._

_And yet nopony was afraid_

_Instead rapt attention was paid_

_Nopony balked, nopony broke to run,_

_"I am the Bringer of the Day_

_I am she to whom you all pray_

_I am Celestia, Princess of Sun!"_

_She told then the tale of her life_

_Of loneliness, love, hate and strife_

_The rise and fall of Luna of the Moon,_

_Of what she'd gained and what she'd lost_

_And just how much this loss had cost_

_And how she had stopped caring all too soon._

_"One day I heard you call to me_

_And I watched over your tribes three_

_And how you three fought all your night and days,_

_"And then the Priesthood of Sun came_

_And bound you three under my name_

_And showed you the foolishness of your ways._

_"Your rivalries came to an end_

_An enemy became a friend_

_This victory was yours and yours alone,_

_"And seeing you working as one_

_Seeing hatred being undone_

_Brought life once again to my heart of stone._

_"I am proud of you, one and all_

_And so I now answer the call_

_Made by ponies all across this nation,_

_"I should have done this long ago_

_I waited far too long, I know_

_So to you I make this proclamation:_

_"You need no longer pray to me_

_I shall come forth for all to see_

_From this day on I will not hide away,_

_"I'll leave my castle's gloomy hall,_

_For somewhere seen by one and all."_

_The plans for Canterlot were born that day._

* * *

_**In her lunar cell locked and closed** _

**_The demon Nightmare Moon reposed,_ **

**_Visions of Celestia filled her dreams,_ **

****

**_Her betrayal would be repaid_ **

**_She'd stab her heart and twist the blade_ **

**_And relish in her sister's tortured screams._ **

****

**_But she'd not raise a hoof to her_ **

**_The torture that she would endure_ **

**_Would bring her sister Princess to her knees,_ **

****

**_Nightmare would call a wind that chilled_ **

**_A wind that burned, a wind that killed_ **

**_And Celestia would watch her land freeze._ **

****

**_The sun would fall and never rise_ **

**_She would be the Queen of the Skies_ **

**_And she would release the Forever Night,_ **

****

**_The ponyfolk would scrape and plead_ **

**_And beg her for the warmth they need_ **

**_And cower in fear beneath her moon's light._ **

* * *

_Her castle hung from mountain high_

_Landmark to every pony eye_

_She built Canterlot for the sake of all,_

_A place of marble purest white_

_It glowed by day, shimmered at night_

_From its cobbled streets to its towers tall._

_A city grew  'round castle grand_

_Now the Capital of the land_

_The greatest city in Equestria,_

_And to the three pony races_

_Was the holiest of places_

_As the home of Princess Celestia._

_And thus the days, they came and went_

_The ponies of the land content_

_Life for them was both joyful and serene,_

_But on the thousandth year, some say_

_These happy times would fall away_

_And an evil darkness would intervene._

_Nightmare Moon would then reappear_

_Demon Princess of dark and fear_

_And she would bring with her eternal night,_

_Nightmare would then strike dead the sun_

_Nightmare would see the day undone_

_Nightmare would forever destroy daylight._

_Most thought this was an old mare's tale_

_A story penned to make foals pale_

_Nopony believed Evernight would fall,_

_They spurned this dark tale of Nightmare_

_Little were the ponies aware_

_There was truth to this fable after all._

* * *

_**Still asleep in her airless tomb** _

**_Deep within the moon's dark cold womb_ **

**_Nightmare dreamt on - her dreams wicked and vile,_ **

****

**_Soon her slumber was forsaken_ **

**_And she began to awaken_ **

**_And to her lips there came an evil smile._ **

****

**_The magic that held her at bay_ **

**_Was growing weaker day by day_ **

**_So she fought against the diminished spell,_ **

****

**_And she would break free of the moon_ **

**_And she would return all too soon_ **

  _ **And she would make the world a sunless hell.**.._


	3. The Coming of the Evernight

And now the Ballad nears its end

And quite a tale it's been, my friend

A story told over a thousand years

 

Of a lonely princess, forlorn

Of friendship found, lost and reborn

Of love and hate, of laughter and of tears

 

But enough talk of yesterday

Let's jump from past to present day

And tell of adventures and life-bonds born.

 

Of six ponies who joined as one

To fight darkness and free the sun

It all began with a young unicorn...

* * *

  _Her coat the shade of coming night_  


_Just after the fading sunlight_

_Twilight Sparkle was the unicorn's name_

_She was Celestia's student_

_And it was young Twilight's intent_

_To prove her worthiness to wield this fame_

_As a filly some years ago_

_Learning all that there was to know_

_Was the only thing on the youngster's mind_

_She studied morning, noon and night_

_Under sun's rays or candlelight_

_For each day there was a new fact to find_

_She forsook friendship in those years_

_And the fellowship of her peers_

_Becoming introverted and awkward_

_Not unfriendly nor was she rude_

_She simply preferred solitude_

_To focus on each equation and word_

_One day she received a letter_

_Formally recommending her_

_To join a magic school - one of the best_

_For her, this was a dream come true_

_An honor shared with very few_

_But first she had to pass an entrance test_

_As tests go it was hard to match_

_A dragon's egg she had to hatch_

_And so she set to work, casting her spell_

_This proved to be too much to ask_

_Her magic not up to the task_

_For not one crack appeared upon its shell_

_She was forced to admit defeat_

_This test beyond her skill to beat_

_She'd failed - and right before her parent's eyes_

_With a mournful look upon her face_

_She lowered her head in disgrace_

_And then a rainbow-hued blast filled the skies_

_The explosion's sharp sudden shock_

_Made her magic powers unlock_

_And the room was filled with a spectral light_

_The magic burst forth uncontrolled_

_As Twilight quickly lost her hold_

_It possessed her and her eyes glowed pure white_

_The dragon shot forth from it's shell_

_And grew one hundred feet as well_

_Playing its role in this chaotic scene_

_The air was filled with gasps of fright_

_As every eye locked on the sight_

_Celestia rushed forth to intervene_

_She came upon a scene most dire_

_A sphere made of lightning and fire_

_Twilight trapped within the magic field's heart_

_The filly moaned in agony_

_And struggled to break herself free_

_As her magic slowly tore her apart_

_She raised a hoof and broke the spell_

_And freed young Twilight from her cell_

_She gave a wave - the storm faded away_

_Twilight groaned and opened her eyes_

_And gave a gasp of shocked surprise_

_She'd been saved by the Princess of the Day!_

_Celestia pledged on that day_

_Twilight would be her protegé_

_The filly jumped for joy and gave her thanks_

_But she had won more than one prize_

_For there before her very eyes_

_Her cutie-mark rested upon her flanks_

* * *

_Twilight's years passed without a care_

  _She grew from filly to young mare_  


_While satiating her thirst for knowledge_

_As students came, she was the best_

_Breezing through each school's quiz and test_

_Quickly finding her way into college_

_Though she still studied on her own_

_She was not completely alone_

_Her companion was the dragon she'd hatched_

_'Spike' was the little dragon's name_

_And over time he soon became_

_Both her friend and an assistant unmatched_

_She read the tale of Nightmare Moon_

_And learned that she would return soon_

_Twilght felt her soul growing cold in fear_

_On the thousandth year's longest day_

_Was when the spell would fade away_

_And that day came upon this very year!_

_She knew then that she had to act_

_And warn the Princess of this fact_

_So that all the land would be protected_

_She warned her of this dire event_

_And quickly a reply was sent_

_But the message was quite unexpected_

_"Go to Ponville," she decreed_

_"And ensure they have all they need_

_To celebrate the coming summer day"_

_"See preparations are complete_

_Music, fun  and fine foods to eat_

_And try to make some friends along the way."_

_Her order made no sense at all_

_But she obeyed her mentor's call_

_And set out to the distant town post-haste_

_Her chariot took to the sky_

_Twilight let out an annoyed sigh_

_She didn't have very much time to waste_

_She stewed and worried the whole ride_

_Faithful Spike standing by her side_

_Spike tried to cheer her up as they flew on_

_"A  break from work is what you need_

_Making friends? You're sure to succeed_

_Then we can celebrate the summer's dawn!"_

_They soon arrived in Ponyville_

_A charming town, quiet and still_

_Their chariot landed in the town square_

_Twilight thanked the two pegasi_

_Who ferried her across the sky_

_They nodded to her, then took to the air_

_As the two walked through the town square_

_They came across a bright pink mare_

_Spike suggested Twilight go say hello_

_As Twilight bade the mare good day_

_She leapt up, gasped and ran away_

_Twilight and Spike both blinked and watched her go_

_With a shrug and a shake of head_

_The two continued on instead_

_To meet the ones catering the event_

_An apple farm of some renown_

_Was located just outside town_

_So off to the farm Spike and Twilight went_

_In Sweet Apple Acres' prized yard_

_They spied a pony working hard_

_An orange mare with a blonde mane and tail_

_She raised her hind legs, strong and thick_

_And laid a tree bare with one kick_

_The apples dropped into a waiting pail_

_She said her name was Applejack_

_In charge of baking every snack_

_And she greeted the two cordially_

_She took to the pair right away_

_And asked Twilight "Why don'tcha stay?_

_I'll introduce you to my family!"_

_The ever-friendly Apple brood_

_Plied their new friends with snacks and food_

_'till Twilight felt her stomach fit to pop_

_She bid farewell to Applejack_

_Apple Bloom, Granny and Big Mac_

_And then stumbled away to her next stop_

_The next thing listed on her scroll_

_Was to meet the weather patrol_

_A pegasus by the name Rainbow Dash_

_She looked up to the cloud-filled sky_

_Twilight let out an annoyed sigh_

_Then a sky-blue blur struck her with a crash_

_She landed in a puddle dank_

_Mud covered her from nose to flank_

_Her assailant gave an apology_

_"I'm sorry; didn't see you there_

_Looks like I caught you unaware_

_I'll clean you up in a jiffy, you'll see!"_

_The pegasus used a cloud's rain_

_To shower Twilight clean again_

_But now poor Twight was soaked to her skin_

_"Don't worry, I can fix that quick -_

_A Rain Blow-dry will do the trick!"_

_She dried the unicorn with a quick spin_

_Twilight's mane was a sight to see -_

_A tangled-up monstrosity_

_The pegasus laughed out loud at the sight_

_Twilight Sparkle just shook her head_

_Glared at the pegasus and said:_

_"I'm guessing you're Rainbow Dash, am I right?"_

_"Yep, that's my name; you've heard of me?_

_I'm picking up fans already!_

_That's so cool, but then again so am I!"_

_Twilight listened to Rainbow gloat_

_And then she loudly cleared her throat_

_And pointed her hoof at the cloudy sky_

_"This sky should be both bright and blue!_

_Stop slacking; you've got work to do_

_The clouds won't clear themselves, so do your part!"_

_Rainbow said that she'd get it done_

_After completing her test run_

_For she had a hope deep within her heart:_

_Wow stallions, mares, fillies and colts_

_Stunt-flying with the Wonderbolts_

_And showing off for one and all to see_

_Rainbow Dash bragged about her fame_

_And awestruck fans shouting her name_

_Twilight broke in to snort derisively:_

_"You want to join that famous team?_

_That's nothing but a silly dream_

_I highly doubt you have skill for that."_

_"Is that a challenge? I accept!"_

_And up amongst the clouds she leapt._

_Rainbow cleared the sky in ten seconds flat!_

_Twilight and Spike stared up and gaped_

_Not one single cloud had escaped_

_The rainbow-maned mare gave a cocky laugh_

_"I told you I'd get the job done;_

_I like you kid, you're lots of fun!"_

_Still shocked, the two contined down the path._

_The pair soon reached the town hall door_

_Twilight wished to check the decor_

_And ensure that the hall was set just right_

_A beautiful unicorn mare_

_Hung silk streamers with style and flair_

_Spike fell in love with the mare at first sight_

_Her coat of alabaster hue_

_Her eyes of purest sapphire blue_

_Her violet mane and tail so elegent_

_'Rarity' was her name, he learned_

_A name he felt perfectly earned_

_Beauty such as hers must be heaven sent_

_She let out a scream of distress_

_Upon seeing the horrid mess_

_That Twilight's mane and tail had come to be_

_"The damage done to your coiffure_

_Is more than my heart can endure_

_Don't say one word; you're coming home with me!"_

_She brought her home and set about_

_Combing all the kinks and knots out_

_And at last restoring Twilight's tresses_

_Rarity asked "Oh Twilight, dear_

_I wonder, since I have you here,_

_If you could model some of my dresses?"_

_More than a dozen dresses tried_

_With each failure Rarity sighed_

_She could not find a dress of the right style_

_Something to complement Twilight_

_But nothing she tried looked just right_

_And yet she faced this challenge with a smile_

_Fussing with a bejeweled frock_

_Rarity made simple small talk_

_And asked Twilight Sparkle from where she'd come_

_"I came from Canterlot this day,_

_To see the party underway"_

_The seamstress gasped,  the news striking her dumb_

_"Canterlot? You really live there?_

_You're ever so lucky a mare!"_

_Rarity let out an enamoured sigh_

_"That's exactly where I should be_

_A city that's worthy of me_

_I'm sure we'll be best of friends, you and I!"_

_"Emeralds? Oh where was my head?_

_This dress must have rubies, instead!"_

_She gave her new best friend a winning smile_

_"Just let me go and fetch them, dear_

_Be a darling and wait right here_

_It shan't take me much more than a short while."_

_While occupied with Twilight's dress_

_Twilight made a speedy egress_

_She had to drag the smitten Spike along,_

_Her list had one last box to tick:_

_The pony in charge of music_

_Suddenly the air filled with bright birdsong._

_She followed the song to a tree_

_Where perched birds sang in harmony_

_A bright yellow pegasus conducted,_

_The pink-maned mare used gentle words_

_As she taught the assembled birds_

_The small flock gladly did as instructed._

_Twilight gave out a loud "Hello!"_

_The birds darted off to and fro_

_The pegasus nearly fell from the air,_

_The unicorn gasped with dismay_

_For scaring all the birds away_

_And apologized to the frightened mare._

_She said her name was Fluttershy_

_And tried to avoid Twilight's eye_

_She cowered down and meekly backed away,_

_Then she saw Spike, and she leapt up_

_And she rushed to the dragon pup_

_Shoving Twilight Sparkle out of the way._

_Spike basked in Fluttershy's delight_

_For she'd dreamt morning, noon and night_

_For this day - a dream finally fulfilled,_

_Spike greeted her, she squeaked with glee_

_And clapped her forehooves happily_

_He spoke as well! Fluttershy was just thrilled._

_Fluttershy begged her new friend Spike_

_To tell her what his life was like_

_And the young dragon cheerfully complied_

_She followed them home down the trail_

_Raptly listening to Spike's tale_

_Twilight trotted on, rolled her eyes and sighed._

_They arrived at the library_

_A hollowed stump of a great tree_

_And Twilight's home for the length of her stay,_

_She bade farewell to Fluttershy_

_And with the help of a small lie_

_She briskly sent Fluttershy on her way._

_Spike glared at her and shook his head_

_"Rude much, Twilight?" the dragon said_

_Twilight gave her friend an apology,_

_"I'm sorry, Spike, that wasn't fair_

_But I must learn about Nightmare_

_Defeating her is top priority!_

_"Six 'Elements' laid Nightmare low_

_But that's the only thing I know_

_I need more knowledge and I need it soon_

_"If I can learn just what they are_

_And where to find them, near or far_

_I'll have the tools to defeat Nightmare Moon._

_"Every single second I burn_

_Is one closer to her return_

_And if I study, I might a way_

_"One of these books might hold the key_

_If I search them diligently_

_I could quite literally save the day!"_

_She stepped into the library_

_There wasn't anything to see_

_For total darkness confronted her eyes_

_She lit a lamp to clear the gloom_

_Dozens of ponies filled the room_

_And each and every one shouted "SURPRISE!"_

_Greeting them with a boisterous shout_

_Was the pink pony they'd freaked out_

_Her blue eyes glinted with joy unrestrained,_

_She danced and spun like a filly_

_And jabbered on willy-nilly_

_In a rush, the hot-pink maned mare explained:_

_She wasn't running away scared_

_A party had to be prepared_

_For welcoming the two to Ponyville,_

_"I set all this up just for you_

_Party-planning is what I do_

_And making new friends is a total thrill!"_

_Her name, aptly, was Pinkie Pie_

_Twilight gave an exhausted sigh_

_She wouldn't get any studying done,_

_She accepted this with poor grace_

_And a glower upon her face_

_While Spike raced into the crowd to have fun._

_She poured herself a nice cold drink_

_Took a long sip, her face went pink_

_Which quickly darkened to a blazing red,_

_She let out an agonized yell_

_Her throat burned like the flames of Hell_

_For she'd drunk a mug of hot sauce instead!_

_The party continued all night_

_"They're all crazy!" shouted Twilight_

_"It's three AM, and still they party on?"_

_Spike, trying to coax her return_

_Said it was nothing of concern_

_It was tradition to stay up 'til dawn._

_Twilight's thoughts turned to the fable_

_She wondered if she'd be able_

_To do anything to prevent this fate,_

_She prayed this was a old mare's tale_

_For she felt herself doomed to fail_

_She'd learned nothing, and now it was too late._

_Dawn came, and ponies one and all_

_Trotted over to the town hall_

_Twilight's five new friends kept her company:_

_Applejack, playful Pinkie Pie_

_Rainbow Dash, and meek Fluttershy_

_And, naturally, graceful Rarity._

_Fluttershy's bird choir sang their song_

_Their chorus rang out sweet and strong_

_Mayor Mare  made a speech to set the scene,_

_Twilight cast her gaze to the skies_

_And before her horrified eyes_

_Luna's profile was gone; the moon was clean!_

_The mayor's speech soon reached it's peak_

_"Of course you know of whom I speak_

_A name famous across Equestria,_

_A pony we admire and love_

_Who controls moon and sun above_

_Welcome to you, Princess Celestia!"_

_The Princess wasn't there at all_

_And panicked gasps filled the town hall_

_The mayor tried to calm the frightened throng,_

_There was no sign of the Princess_

_Which merely heightened their distress_

_It was clear something was terribly wrong._

_Dark smoke took the Princess's place_

_And Twilight's heart began to race_

_For an ancient evil had been reborn,_

_And then the glowing mist congealed_

_It wisped away and then revealed_

_A pitch-black, imperious alicorn._

_Rainbow rushed forward to attack_

_But she was stopped by Applejack_

_Before the alicorn could strike her dead,_

_"I'm far more worthy to rule you_

_In truth I am a Princess too;_

_Can you not see the crown upon my head?"_

_She snickered and addressed the hall:_

_"Am I not remembered at all?_

_Have ponyfolk forgotten me so soon?"_

_Twilight spoke up, "Yes, I know you;_

_You're vile and wicked through and through_

_You're the thousand-year banished Nightmare Moon!"_

_"Somepony knows me, that's so dear -_

_You must also know why I'm here_

_So raise your voice and pray tell everyone!"_

_Terrified, she gave a reply_

_"To take vengeance and rule the sky;_

_To strike down forever the morning sun..."_

_Nightmare Moon smirked at her distress_

_"I've locked away the Sun Princess_

_My moonlit sky is all you'll ever see"_

_"And every single one of you_

_Will pay me the respect I'm due_

_For you pony folk will bow down to me!"_

_And so with an evil cackle,_

_Lightning bolts and thunder's crackle_

_She took her place as ruler of the land_

_Twilight felt her soul fill with shame_

_For she felt that she was to blame_

_For allowing Nightmare to take command_

* * *

And this is how the chapter ends

 With Twilight making five new friends

And evil beating good without a fight

 

Take heart, reader, the tale's not done

For even though we've lost the sun

Something may yet defeat the Evernight...

 


End file.
